Bonds that bind
by xxxMoonlightdreamsxxxx
Summary: I am terrible at summaries. I hope you will give this a chance though, its a story of love and the bonds that The Originals form. Not a smutty story but it will be M rated in parts :p Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes. All reviews appreciate
1. Chapter 1

So this was supposed to be a small Mabekah story, but.. I think I am going to have my own little alternate universe :s I seem to like it there, I'll try to loop into cannon as I see it fits but I love Klaroline, and Mabekah and I dont want to wait until the summer is over for either of them, unfortunately Damon tends to be the bad guy in my head, even though I love him as a character… :s

Anyway, I have a new rough plan with where this may be going. Not remotely like the orginal plan I had on the train home one night, going to tagged this as Klaroline but this will be multi :) Alaric and the body swap never happened in this universe!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Otherwise we would not be spending the summer worrying about the outcome of Klaroline.

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_

On a sigh Rebekah hung up her phone, stood there just staring at it in her hand, concern and sadness etched in her forever young face. In a blink Matt was quickly at her side, he'd hoped he'd get a chance to talk to Caroline himself when he'd seen her face flash up on his girlfriends phone but it had been a string of "I'm sure he's fine Care" and "worrying for nothing my love" "He'd never do anything to hurt you, your the light of his life" etc the conversation ended on "we'll be there as soon as we can, don't worry, we love you."

"What's wrong Bekah?" Looking up at his face alone calmed her, he'd waited until 25 before he'd turned so his face had filled out a bit, grown into it, and she liked to say. He done as many things as he'd needed to do as a human first, tried to live a normal life such as it could be with a vampire girlfriend an original at that but after all they had been through to get to that point he knew he couldn't ever be without her, so why not start forever sooner rather than later.

When she was the one to close the gap between them and latched her arms vice tight around his waist he started to feel a nervous panic rise within him. _Oh god _Even after so long together these simple signs of affection rocked him to his core. She was literally the strongest woman on the planet, could squash him like a bug and yet he knew she needed him.

"Rebekah?" Softly drawing her name out, he lifted her chin from its resting place on his chest, her hands clinging to his blue checked shirt. Steady blue eyes stared in to ageless eyes the colour of clear sea on a sunny day, he felt they went on forever, often found himself wondering of all the things she's seen throughout the many life times she's lived.

"Its Nik, he's gone missing"

Matt wanted to scoff at the idea, only the genuine worry he could see written on her face stopped him "He's Niklaus. He'll be fine, probably with Elijah or, and Kol and they forgot to invite me"

"He's not, she checked, Care knows she has felt magic in the air their home then he says it's nothing when she asks". Her face was flushed, tears glimmering in her eyes "We can't leave her alone. He never leaves her, especially not without more protection than she could ever need and he's just up'd and left her, no word. Taken nothing... I'm worried Matt, really. What has he gotten himself into this time? Why wouldn't he have told me? Or Elijah?"

"You know he's fine baby, Care probably nagged him about something and he lost track of time out on a bender." Usually she loved when he used English slang but now she just raised a perfect eyebrow at him "I mean seriously, no one is really capable of taking him on, he's more legend than fact to most vamps and werewolves, now, camp stories to put fear in babies. Only Damon is really stupid enough to try and he's in New York right? Not London."

He pulled her back to him. Squeezed hard enough with his vampire strength he would have broke anyone else, Bekah just felt treasured, so relaxed against him a tiny bit. "I know your right, but she's scared, really scared and I'm so worried for both of them. If he is off out on a bender I'll rip him to pieces"

"Let's pack a bag while I arrange flights then. Call Elijah, even if we're on a plane within an hour he can get there much sooner, Caroline won't be on her own for long. When Nik gets home he'll be grateful for that alone, then you can beat him senseless again." Kissing the top of her head he released her to get on with what came next...

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_

The flight from Oz to London even with the new jets took just under 12 hours, it was painful but Matt was grateful they weren't dependant on passenger flights; Rebekah in this mood was difficult enough for him let alone adding hundreds of trapped humans to the mix.

He watched as she paced up and down the plushly carpeted aisle once more, hair tied up loosely in a top knot, nervous energy making her unable to sit still even a minute. Usually he would entice her in to using her abundance of energy in a more fun activity but he was right there with her today...

They'd managed to reach Elijah who was only an hour from Caroline in Paris and received a message from Kol who wouldn't be far behind him flying in from Sardinia with Bonnie.

"Why did we have to move so far away Matt?" She plopped down beside him dark circles of worry already marring her perfect face. She'd dressed for the flight, grey yoga pants and a bright pink hoody, it was usually a sight that both turned him on and made him want to hug her.

"Scatter, Bekah, safer than having you all a target together." Or at least that was the theory, Bekah and Nik had fought it, having never really being apart before, it was only supposed to be a few years, they were going to join each other in Italy or Canada next couple of years, they had a long fight against their mother then Bonnie, who had been their biggest threat, and technically still could be but somehow Kol had managed to pull her back from the edge, in recent years no one had really tried anything that wasn't dealt with in a swiftly efficient way.

"But we're stronger together" _forever and always_

"You fight like rabid animals your together too long, besides a couple of years apart in vampire years is like a week" he tried for humour when he saw it not even get a resigned smile he rubbed a hand up and down her arm in comfort. "We'll figure this out. Either kill or save Klaus and then we'll have whatever we need shipped over baby ok? I won't separate you two again." _Not that they were ever apart long_, he thought, between them they spent most of their time on planes, and he knew that she spoke to Nik most days if not every, not so often in the case of Kol and Elijah but he knew the bond between her and Nik was different.

She turned into him and he could feel her tears dampen his shirt. She was too upset to even scold him for calling Nik by the name Klaus, something they never did anymore. Klaus was the bogeyman of vampires and werewolves and the few remaining hybrids, who were becoming legend in their own rights.

"I couldn't bare it if something's happened and I was too late to save him again." Each of them had come close to death, in their way, Klaus being the cause many times but he knew she partly still blamed herself for him being desicated many many years ago. He leaned his head to hers, and then kissed both her eyelids. It struck him with odd timing that this was the first time he'd known her to leave their house without mascara.

"It's all going to be fine darling, we'll get to Caroline and your brothers and we'll figure it out." He hoped he had sounded sure enough to convince her because he was feeling more dread creep through his bones the closer they got. "Try and rest a bit, you'll be no help if you're tired when you get there."

The youngest original curled into his side, and tried not to worry for the one person in over a thousand years to always to be there for her.

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_

Elijah opened the door when they got to the town house in little Venice that Caroline and Nik had been in for about a year maybe 2, it was one that had been in their family since it went up many generations before. Looking incredibly handsome in his classic suit Rebekah nearly crushed him in a hug. "Anything?" Elijah just shook his head, running a hand soothingly over her hair. "How is she?" Whispering low enough that only he would catch it. He shook his head at her. "Matt, hello again" he said at a normal volume, holding his hand out to shake it formally as he always did, which Matt turned to a man hug with back slap, as he always did.

"Elijah" Matt's friendly face as open as always made him glad that he and his sister had got through their dramas. He was just the calming influence she needed. After a thousand years with Niklaus she needed calm, not only calm but to be put first above all else.

The sound of an almighty crash drew all their attention inside the house. Rebekah never one to be afraid of anything rushed past her eldest brother straight to the sound of the noise, only to be caught in the air mid step by Kol swung to round safety as Caroline hurled furniture around like nothing "Its not safe in there Beks love" he murmured.

There was a low growl and more crashes, Rebekah moving away from her brother brushed her self down, took a deep breath and stepped into a warzone "Caroline? Care" her voice cracked in concern, for her brother, for her friend.

The blue eyed baby vamp whipped round to face her friend, her sister in every way but blood, face contorted in pain, dark veins running from dark eyes, fangs elongated. "Come here love, we'll find him" taking another step towards Caroline Rebekah opened her arms towards her, as Caroline all but crumpled into her and the both fell to the floor a tangled mess of blond hair and sobs.

Elijah stood in the doorway and felt his heart break a little at the sight of his sister and his brother's love and knew beyond anything Nik would never leave these two girls without a fight. He truly loved his brother but he couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy that after all he had done it had been Niklaus that found his epic love and not he.

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_

The men were gathered in the study, a room the family as a whole insisted was installed in every home they owned. Separately or together, it was a safe haven for them all to be surrounded with history and knowledge. The dark wood panelled walls suited Nik to the ground, Elijah too, but you could see the traces of a woman living here in the dust catchers on shelves and the photos that now graced the walls where classic art work had been, not to mention the cushions that now had place on the the brown leather sofas. Elijah settled in on one of the sofas, a wine glass in hand as they tried to gather knowledge as they could, tutted as he pulled a cushion from behind him and tucked it on the floor. Kol and Matt both settled for a beer in place of wine. Matt poured through the internet gathering info on what could be local vampires, or warewolves or whatever other creature of the night was lurking out there. Kol trawled through old lore books though with no idea what he was looking for; there really wasn't all that many ways to take Nik out of action.

Elijah was on phone making arrangements for a meeting with an old witch he knew in Kensington when Bonnie walked into the room, long confident strides taking her automatically towards Kol. He was her calming energy, the one thing that kept her tethered to the world they lived in. The witch hadn't aged more than a day in the near 50 years they'd been together, her still refusing to turn was the only thing they ever fought over, but while her magic was strong enough to ward off the aging process he let it lie, watching his sister crumple just now though had bought the thought of living his life without his witch back to the front of his mind, magic could keep her with him for a long time but not forever and he couldn't bare the idea of a world without Bonniw in it. Hands twining together she perched on the edge of his chair and faced the room "The girls are finally asleep; I had to take them both under a little deeper, something neither will be happy about when they wake, but I think we're going to need them at their full strength. Powerful magic has been in this house recently, not me powerful but close." The room as a unit nodded in agreement, they had all felt it. "I know a witch or 2 in London I'd like to talk to" she crossed her jean clad legs at the ankle, face in thought.

"Same here" Elijah stood, dusting off his impecable trousers. "I'll get right to that"

"Go together" Kol squeezed her hand, letting her know it wasn't a request "Something/ Someone strong enough to take out Nik is out there Bon, I know your strong, the strongest even but I'd feel better knowing Elijah was with you, will keep you safe when I can't. I can't come; your friends tend to take an instant dislike to me." He grinned at her, the boyish one that always won her over, even after all these years.

"Fine, I guess it means we won't over lap either..."

"Err guys; we got in from all over the world in half a day. He's been missing at least 2days give or take, aside from London being one of the most over crowded cities in the world, there is a strong chance he's not even in London anymore, or... "eyes shifting to the door to check for Rebekah or Caroline "or even alive" Matt didn't want to be the one to say it but he felt it couldn't go unsaid.

"I think Care would know" Bonnie looked determined now "She's angry and scared but she'd know, its actually something I think we should look into when she's calmer, I know I tried a locater before we got here using Kol's blood for lack of anything else that didn't work but their bond means Care might be able to reach him." She stood, turned and bent towards Kol, taking his face in her hands kissed him as though it would be their last. "Try not to do anything stupid while I'm not here" her lopsided smile made him smile in automatic response.

"I shall wait until you return then" They shared a small intimate giggle. One last sassy wink at Kol she strode back out the room to gather her things.

Elijah glanced at Kol and got a barely perceivable nod and returned it. Then left the room after Bonnie.

"I'm gonna check on the girls" Matt never lost his need to look after people, it intensified if anything and watching the love of his life and his best friend break had almost ripped him to pieces.

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_

Caroline stormed down the narrow stairs of a house she loved this time yesterday, grimaced at the mess she'd caused in one of the lounges, as she passed it on her way down to the kitchen, Nik was going to be equally mad and impressed when he got home and saw it. He'd be home in no time and whoever had put her through this, she'd tear them to pieces. She'd woken feeling determined; she had their family with her now. Together they could and would take on the world. She couldn't get her head round why people would do this though, Nik wasn't the good guy by any means but all his family wanted now was to be left alone.

She'd had a shower dressed in what Nik mockingly called her vampire clothes, leather trousers and gorgeous loose cream coloured shirt. Hair poker straight, not a look Nik loved but she looked fierce. Felt fierce.

Rebekah, Kol and Matt were huddled around the kitchen table when she stepped through the door. At the same moment the front door slammed shut before she could stop herself she vamp sped to the lobby heart in her throat hoping to see Nik standing there, she'd beat him with his own arms but he'd be with her.

It was Elijah and Bonnie, their faces both blank.

"I need a drink" was all she said. She suddenly looked sick to her stomach.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's soft voice broke powerful young witch and she crumpled where she stood just inside the doorway, Kol was with her in less than an instant drawing her to him.

Elijah moved standing between Bonnie and the two blond vampires "Let's move this to the living room, get Bonnie settled, we'll explain Care, we'll get through this and we'll save everyone"

Kol had to carry Bonnie, she couldn't get her legs under her, and the others followed solemnly, Bekah and Caroline's hands clasped tightly together.

Bekah could hear Bonnie whispering again and again, "it's me, oh god, it's my fault, our fault, it's me."

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_

Probably not the best place to stop it but I can't see a tidy break coming up anywhere soon and this is getting awfully long. Lol. Hope its not too far of character, let me know what you guys think! :) I have the outline of where I want to go with this but I tend to fly off on a whim when writing. lol.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys this is still a bit angsty but we are getting towards happy I promise. Hoping you guys are still with me.. I cant begin to say thank you enough for the reviews, likes and alerts, they all mean the world to me! Thank you thank you thank you.

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES  
_

* * *

The main living room was very much Caroline's space, massive grey fabric sofas, long enough for a man of Nik's height to sleep on, were covered in warm yellow cushions. An old ornate mirror graced the sunny yellow wall above the fireplace; fluffy rugs covered the wooden floor. Swathes of fabric at the window easily shutting out the world when need be, now though peeled back to let in the London sunshine. A huge screen was in the corner, along with another bookcase, filled with the girly 'trash' Caroline still loved to curl up with but Nik got all arsey about having in his precious library.

Kol gingerly placed Bonnie on the sofa, covering her in one of the many throws that Caroline had about the sunny room. "Do you need anything Bon?" he traced her cheek with a steady hand trying not to let the worry show in his eyes though he was never very good of hiding his feelings from his witch.

"Just you" Bonnie gripped his hand suddenly afraid to let him go she saw confusion war with the worry in his chocolate brown eyes and felt so guilty and selfish. Green eyes filling with tears she looked like the troubled 17 year old he first met, not the confident love of his life.

"Always" Ignoring the stares they were getting from the rest of the room he placed a tender heartfelt kiss to the top of head. "Always" He repeated making sure she looked into his eyes as he did so.

Caroline was sat between Matt and Rebekah... Both fearful of how she may react to whatever the news was that had made Bonnie act this way, each holding her hands, offering and drawing silent comfort from the contact. Her knuckles white with fear wanting to shake the information out of Bonnie but knowing it wasn't the way, if anything that would any send Bonnie more into herself and she could see Kol already on the verge of trying to whisk her away.

Elijah poured wine in several glasses, stalling trying to give Bonnie time to settle, though he knew it was hurting Caroline and his baby sister to do so. Handing a glass to Bonnie trying not to listen in to what his brother was murmuring to her, the eldest original drew everyone's attention to him, with a soft cough.

"Niklaus, we know now is alive, I won't say well, as they are apparently keeping him constantly weak enough that he can't really fight back, unfortunately for him he could survive this way for many years, his mind would break first. " Hearing both blond girls sob at this knowledge caused him to momentarily lose track of where his thoughts were going. "However. He is the most stubborn minded person I have met in all my years we will save him soon, have no doubt" glancing at Kol he found an odd strength in his younger brothers eyes and thought that must be just the tip of what Bonnie sees in him. "Plus he has his love, of Caroline and his family to get him through; he is no longer alone and now recognises this."

"As to who, it is a coven of witches who have in their possession a book of very old lore and prophecy, and illusion of grandeur. Unfortunately they are mistaken in their reading of an apocalyptic prophecy"

At these words Bonnie covered her ears curling into a tighter ball on the sofa. Kol moved to the sofa drawing her safely into his arms. The muscles visibly straining in effort not to squash her.

"What they think it says is; **he shall find love and together they will have the power to soak the earth in blood. **

Unfortunately what it actually says is; _**she shall find love**_ not he, the rest of it had they bothered to get past it clearly points to a she, a witch, a powerful end of the line witch." He felt terrible knowing that this was going to round back onto Bonnie. He glanced at her cowering into Kol. This was not the powerful witch that had left with him earlier to face some of the scariest witches the England had to offer.

Elijah watched as Kol shifted to shield her. Felt an odd pride swell within him for the brother they mostly just saw as vain. He was murmuring to her again. Her face cupped in his strong hands. "It's not your fault Bonnie" To which she replied, "It is it's my fault, it's our fault, and your family is at risk because you love me" shhing her softly he tuned back into the room...

"How do we save him?" Caroline's steely eyes giving both Kol and Elijah pause; her voice was calm, determined. "We'll deal with the witches after we've saved him, find a way to protect Bonnie, and Kol, but first I need to save him. He may have done many things in the past that deserve eternal punishment but he's not that person now." Her voice cracked slightly, so she straightened her shoulders let go of Matt's hand "and I need him."

Turned out Nik was right when he had told his moral elder brother that Caroline never stopped surprising him. Elijah stared at her in awe. She truly was one of the strongest people alive; he knew though that much of that strength came from the love that Nik and her shared. The life they were living together, he yearned to find it himself, thought he had once.

"Now we know who, how do we find where?" Rebekah looked as always in these situations towards Elijah. As much as Nik was her other half, the once she shared the strongest bond with, her eldest brother always thought calmly under pressure and was usually the one with the plan.

"We ask Nik to tell us." Everyone gaped at him, like he'd lost his mind. "Bonnie mentioned it herself earlier, so you can all stop looking at me like that"

Bonnie sat up right; not quite letting go of Kol but Elijah could see that the cogs turning in her head had her spark coming back. She wasn't one to cower easy so this show of weakness even in front of people she loved most in the world would annoy her.

"Bonnie, you said we'd need Caroline and Rebekah at their full strength in this, and I think your right, Caroline and Niks bond is unparelled. I takes something strong to get past his anger; I think you were going to try to link them like in dreams no? We've all done that, as originals its as easy as blinking, but I doubt their going to allow him sleep so you need to by pass that and get Caroline into his waking mind."

"You know he hates people in his head Elijah" Rebekah knew it was for Niks own good but it wasn't a pleasant place to be. "Let me, it'll be easier" She gripped Caroline's hand hoping to get across she was trying to protect them both.

"Bonnie, can this be done?" Caroline gave Bekah hand a quick squeeze as she gazed intently at her childhood friend.

"In theory yes"

"No one has blocks like Nik, trust me, little sisters know these things" she had the good grace even in the tense room to look sheepish " I have only managed to get past them once or twice in over a thousand years and its one of my things"

Mulling it over Bonnie looked between the 2blond girls "I think his link with Caroline might be the thing that works in our favour."

"With Beks help I can help her reach him." She gripped Kols hand "Usually I'd use Kol's energy to ground me, but I fear they might notice our combined power, when Rebekah is more skilled than both of us at being sneaky with this kind of thing." Plus Bonnie wasn't feeling at her best and the blond vampire was almost vibrating with the need to do something. To be part of saving her brother. Again.

"What do you need?" The girls as one stood from the sofa. Together they were a formidable force, and the witches had right to fear; only they had created this problem themselves.

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_

In the cellar of the old house, they gathered all that Bonnie said she needed, Bekah and Kol both tried hard not to scoff at some of it, both being able to walk into a dream as easy breathing, but this was different...

"Nik isn't asleep, he's in pain and we need to concentrate his thoughts enough to one point so we can find out where he is, we have no idea where in his minds he's shut himself off to to survive this.. "

Care was sat on the dresser side, crossed legs. Hands resting loosely, deep breathing the way Nik taught her. She was scared. It was hard doing it without him. She could control where dreams went when he was in hers but she'd never been in his without his permission and agreement.

"Care," Bekah softly pulled her to the room "its gonna work with me as a thether, ok, I'm also going to do most of the work, I just need you to concentrate on getting him to tell us where he is, let him know we're coming ok?" nodding to encorage her, the blonds sat facing one another in the circle bonnie had drawn, candles around them sprang to life as the witch started chanting in a long forgotten language, a spell of blindness, so they couldn't be detected, of bonds, hoping that she could strenghen the bond between Nik, Bekah and Caroline, and boosting Rebekahs energy. Hoping that by sending Care she'd ease some of the pain she was feeling responsible for.

Caroline's eyes shot open at the sound of a scream inside her head, it was her Nik, so much anguish. She definately wasn't dressed in the floating white and grey dress she was currently wearing when she sat down to do the spell.

"Nik" her throat closed when she heard him scream again..."Nik!" She sprinted off no real idea of where she was going screaming his name. Rebecca's voice was in her head. "Care, he needs you to calm down. Think of him, the love you have for him. It'll draw him to you. Stop breathe, and open your mind"

It must have been the way Nik had taught Rebekah, as he had said those very same words to her when he had tried to teach her how to dream walk. So she tried to block out the sounds of his pain that suddenly felt as though they were surrounding her. Caoline took a deep breath, stopped running taking another deep breath she sat cross legged on the mossy green grass. "I love you Nikluas" going with the belief that Bekah was there with her she closed her eyes and thought of the one true thing she could ever believe in. Their love.

The screams died down. "Caroline" she had always loved the way he said her full name. "Open your eyes love" his hand stroked down her cheek, but fear kept her eyes closed fast. His voice wasn't quite right. "Bekah can't keep us both here long, you need to open your eyes love"

Opening her eyes slowly, the striking blue of his struck her in the stomach like a fist, the tinge of gold was the only sign of his internal, eternal struggle to keep the beast within him tamed.

"Nik I... We're all here." She could feel tears starting to clog her throat, annoyed at herself for being weak when he needed her she fought past them "You need to tell me where you are, whose doing this to you"

The forest around them grew dark in an instant. Pained screams filled the air; it stank of blood, sweat and fear. Blue gold eyes grew large with fear and lust

"Caroline, love, they are trying to free the animal within, I won't be able to hold it back for long, you can't be here to see this"

Feeling him draw away from her and Rebekah tugging from the other side Caroline grips his wrists. "Nik" Desperation filled her voice "Fight Nik, I'm here I'm coming for you"

"This is a memory Caroline, I caused these screams maybe" She kissed him quiet before he could continue that train of thought. It was pure and the screams died down again, she poured every ounce of love that she could into it.

"Fight for that, remember that, that I love you" stroking her hands down his face the gold in his eyes fading ever so slightly "Where are you Nik?"

"I don't know exactly, a warehouse" His brow furrowed in concentration "I hear a train, it smells damp and I think we're east"

"Seriously do you know how many warehouses there are in London? You are still in London right?"

"We weren't traveling long. The spell to keep me in isn't strong but its constant, nothing Bonnie can't handle. Be quick though."

Almost in a blink she was back in the basement of her home, sobbing uncontrollably . "No send me back, I need more time." Elijah flashed over and tugged her into a tight comforting embrace, stroking her back in the fatherly way the eldest brother surprisingly had about him.

"He's not there. He broke the spell Caroline" Rebekah looked drained. Paler than a vampire should ever look. Matt was there with a glass of blood for each of them.

"I'd get you something fresh Bekah love, but Caroline doesn't allow live food in the house" Kol tried to clear the tension a bit.

As both blonds whipped their gazes to him. Bonnie stood, not quite in the line of fire but enough to draw the attention back to her.

"I know where he is" Was all she said.

_THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_

__Looking forward to the next chapter. Flashbacks here we come :) Please read and review guys, it really is appreciated. xx


	3. Chapter 3

This is probably smuttier than FF now allows.. but here we go, I'm equally nervous about posting this as I am currently feeling proud of it. I hope you guys like it please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Obvs not mine!

* * *

The ballroom was filled with a golden light; the chandelier it streamed from was a thing of sheer beauty. It cast a flattering fairy tale haze over the room. Caroline had wanted everyone to have an evening of fun, dancing and good music. Though she would have been just as happy with bowling and a hotdog, Nik, had wanted her to have a night of being a princess. He knew he spoiled her, why shouldn't he? After a thousand years believing he'd forever be alone, he never thought he'd have the love of anyone, let alone someone as pure of heart as Caroline Forbes but she saw through his anger, saw into him. The baby vampire felt his pain with him, gave him reason to feel joy. Along the way she'd tugged his family in too. His mother's plan of creating a new, stronger hybrid backfired; it had caused his family to become a unit. Caroline had been the one to start the ball rolling by calling in Rebekah when the Salvatore's were half way to the Atlantic with his mummified corpse. That was all behind them now, after a long battle with his mother, and a tough time with Bonnie heading to the dark side they were in a good place. Caroline and Rebekah were going to attend college and then they'd think about what next when it came.

* * *

Caroline sat at a table resting her tired feet but still tapping her fingers and toes along with the band; diamonds glittered on her fingers and her bowed diamond bracelet that she was hardly ever without. Her blue eyes twinkling as she watched her friends and family twirl around the room in their fancy clothes. They were all there, except Elena and Stefan, who had politely declined and Damon who was off the grid for the time being. Bonnie and Kol, Rebekah and Matt, even Tyler with Jeremy in tow. Elijah had asked Katherine, which took none of the originals by surprise but all of the mystic falls residents were stupefied. Even her mum was there, currently sipping on a glass of champagne talking to members of the council who had all be drained of vervain and compelled by the originals. It was important apparently not only for this generation but to not have vampires become common knowledge in the future.

Bonnies peal of laughter reached her ears as Kol spun her a bit too fast sending her navy blue skirts flying, catching her safely in his arms, their mouths meeting briefly while still smiling.

All the muscles in the blond vampire's neck and back visibly tensed as she sensed a presence close behind her, ready for fight or flight depending, then she scented him and her body went on a different kind of alert. Heat spread through her when he placed a warm hand on her shoulder, his other hand passing her a glass of champagne that she sipped letting the bubbles settle on her tongue. "Look at them there; have you ever seen a smile so bright?" Caroline nodded her head in the direction of Rebekah, in a long slinky black dress grinning ear to ear as Matt dipped her, looking ever so suave in his tux.

"Can I have this dance love? The original hybrid said by way of answer, he had a sketchbook upstairs full of bright smiles, full of her, but she didn't need to know that. Nik took her hand to lead her to the dance floor, long red dress making sure that everyone there noticed her. Her hair was twisted up leaving her neck bare, with small red flowers and plaits woven through the golden tresses.

"You look ravishing" His voice gruff with lust that wouldn't be sated. Her slim hand rested on the shoulder of his black 20's cut suit, red trimmings to match her dress as they moved into the classic dance stance. His hand was lower on her back than socially acceptable, but no one would dare ever mention it to him, and Caroline like it there. Although he didn't need to prove he is the alpha male, his need to show the world that she was his always made her feel warm.

They swayed along in silence for what seemed like hours, no need for words, the music of the live string band washed over them. The ballroom and people in it seemed to vanish and blur around them. Her red varnished nails grazed the skin at the base of his head, causing an involuntary shiver in him which she noticed. She felt it in herself, as though a bolt of energy had hit the room, charging the very air. She gazed into his blue eyes; saw what she had spent her life trying to grasp, it was right there freely for her to take when she was ready.

"I love you" it fell from her lips naturally, but she took in a deep breath as she felt it through to her toes, all of her loved this man, for all his faults.

His heart beat painfully in his chest, felt like it might burst.

"I love you too" He'd held off from saying the words to her until she was ready to hear them, until she was ready to say them first. He knew he told her every day in his way and deep down he knew she returned the feelings. He never expected the words to mean so much when they were finally uttered. Their lips met and it coursed through her. She gripped his hand, no words leaving her lips as she walked them away from the dance floor and the blurry crowds.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the relative quiet of the hall he had her back against the wall, lips attacking the delicate skin of her neck, drawing a groan out of her that had his groin twitching in anticipation. Her hands clawed at him in return.

"Upstairs now!" She would never get over how much she always needed him. Wanted him. Loved him. The best thing about hosting a ball in your home, you weren't very far from your own bed. With all the speed his 1000 years on this earth afforded him he whisked them up to his room, and returned them to their previous position but with the door at her back. Moving her legs apart with his knee so he could grind up closer against her. A choked sob escaped her as his blunted human teeth scraped along her throat, nipping at her collar bone; he edged red straps from her shoulder following the path with his lips. Her breathing got shallower as she grappled with his buttons. "Too many clothes, your always in too many clothes" she chuckled as his jacket hit the floor.

"I could say the same love" with that he tore her dress away from her causing a gasp, he attacked her mouth with his, his tongue fighting for dominance. Buttons flew as she retaliated tearing his shirt open, and scratching her nails down his chest, not quite drawing blood, but almost. He drew both her wrists above her head holding her there a quivering mass of emotion, every nerve in her body seemingly alight. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her, taking her breast into his mouth, it took all he had not to sink in his fangs, still keeping her wrists captive, he ran his free hand up her thigh, felt what he was doing to her run through her body, her chest flushed with arousal, the scent of it surrounding him. He took the smallest moment to imprint to memory the sight of her there in surrender before him. Releasing her hands, he rained kisses over her shoulders, chest and navel, slowly edging her red lace knickers down as he went, god he wanted to taste her, felt as though he was always hungry for her. He picked her up; she felt the world spin as he flashed them to the bed, laying her gently amongst his pillows. He returned to covering her with open mouthed kisses with her fingers tangled in his messy blond curls. She was breathlessly chanting his name on repeat as he reached the heat of her, lifting a leg over his shoulder he tuurned his head slightly and bit into thigh, careful not to pierce skin, he felt her buck and squirm beneath him. His tongue darted out, and he revelled in the taste of her and the groans of pleasure. Taking his time he tortured her slowly, using his hands, teeth and oh so skilful tongue. The orgasm ripped through her, he felt her tighten and go lax around him, smirking he rose above her, taking her mouth once more so she'd taste her own juices.

"Now Nik, oh god now" her hands were impatient clawing at him, as her desperate, foggy brain realized he was still in his trousers. He stood to remove them, her hand was wrapped around him, almost toppling him back onto her as he went to step out of them, he was hard as steel. He pushed her knees back up, torturing himself as much as her by hovering at her entrance. Caroline's hips rose to him and he was finally enveloped in the heat. The pair met each other thrust for thrust.

"Mine" he growled low in his throat as his fangs scraped along over sensitive skin. Her eyes went red, veins protruding around them, she didn't even notice as she continued to meet his now frantic speed. "Fuck, your beautiful"

She sucked at the pressure point in his neck, using the last of her will to keep her fangs at bay.

"Have at it then love" he barely whispered. Her fangs elongated and she sank them into his throat, the one and only ever to do so. Sending herself over the edge and dragging him along with her.

* * *

Before he registered what he was doing. Before they had finished coming down from their highs. The pupils of his eyes turned gold and his double fangs extended, she had no time to feel fear before he tore her throat out. Blood splattered the room, covering him, but he didn't stop, couldn't stop from tearing at her...

* * *

A deep roar of anguish could be heard throughout the dilapidated building he was in; he sat there on the floor below the window anger and pain shimmering around him. His voice shaking the very foundations as bellowed out to an enemy he couldn't see.

"I won't let you destroy me! I won't let you make me do that to someone so bright!" Pacing now he felt a change in the air. "I know you can hear me! I'd end myself to save her, I won't be her end! Answer ME"

The indestructible white oak stake appeared in the room before him. He stared at it. It was just beyond the invisible barrier. Black veins of his vampire trait flashing as the gold of his werewolf eyes glowed in the dark of the room.

"Is that the new plan, can't turn me into a beast, so you'll wear me down, destroy all the strength in me, distorting memories until I finish the job for you"

"Well, I do hope it doesn't come to that Niklaus" Elijah stepped over the barrier, into the room " Caroline would rain holy hell over the lot of us for letting that happen, I'm more afraid of her than you truth be told" giving him the look only an older brother could manage, Elijah looked over his brother, his face, red with anger, a sickly grey undertone to it from not feeding. Blood shot and puffy eyes, staring back at him in disbelief. In place of his normal stubble was an almost fully grown beard. The suited brother picked up the stake from the floor by the finger tips and placed in in his pocket. "Think this is safer in our hands,"

"Elijah?" Klaus was weary, taking a step forward, but on his guard. He was already annoyed he hadn't seen this coming. No one ever got a step ahead. Ever!

"Oh come Niklaus, if I were a spell surely they would have sent Caroline or our dear sister"

"They are both about..." He didn't get to finish that as the blonds stormed into the room as one, Caroline throwing herself into Nik's arms, taking his bearded face in her hands to make sure he was real. Her lips gingerly touching his, as tears streamed down her face. His arms banded around her, afraid if he let go again something terrible would happen.

"Caroline." He breathed in the scent of her. Nose running along her throat and holding her head close to him.

Bekah held back almost as if unsure of herself then rushed at them crowding them both in a hug.

"Seriously Nikaus, I leave you for a minute and have to come back and save your arse" her accent as strong as the day they were turned was music to his ears. "Let's get out of here; Bonnie and Kol are holding the magic back from home. Let's not all get trapped in here"

Holding on to Caroline around the waist, and his sister's hand, he left his temporary prison. Vowing to destroy whoever had put his family through this.

* * *

Well... There we go.. let me know what you think. Love you guys! Cant believe how many of you are reading this and have it on alert, makes my fangirl heart burst! Thank you so much!

s


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are guys, I found this harder to write than I thought I would. Please leave a review let me know what you think or if i should wrap it up now. There are a few more places I think I want to go with it yet but I'm not too sure if its working :s

Disclaimer. I do not own the vampire diaries or its characters.

* * *

Matt paced back and forth again across the basement of the Michelson townhouse. He glanced over his shoulder at his lifelong friend Bonnie and her original vampire boyfriend Kol; both were sat cross legged within a ring of salt and candles. Stopping in his pacing to watch them a moment she was chanting something that even if he spoke Latin he didn't think he would understand, her eyes were as black as onyx, full lips barely parting with each word. Kol, had his eyes closed, still as stone, not even a twitch in his face. His and Bonnie's hands were linked together with some yarn or another. Matt grasped that Kol was there as Bonnies anchor to this life and 'the light' as they deflected magic's away from Nik so the others could get him out, but that was about the limit of his knowledge on the matter.

He was left behind there to protect them should anything attack them here; he hated not knowing he was there to protect Rebekah, even knowing deep down if it came to it it would be the other way round.

His vampire hearing picked up movement outside, every nerve in him going on alert as he whirled round to the direction it came from. Definitely getting closer, not a shuffle but a sneakily light footed tread. He knew there were a few 'employees' of both Caroline and Elijah scattered around the house so for them to get this close had his heart pounding, so much he could feel it throughout his body. _Please let Beks be ok._ A variation of the same thought had plagued him since she'd kissed him and strode out the door. He was livid at himself for letting her go into this without him at her side. Quick glance back over at the still chanting pair he edged to the stairs up from the basement, his big boots not making even the slightest of noises, but the movement up stairs stopped as though aware of his movement. The chanting behind him seemed to hit a crescendo. He used the cover of their voices to flash up stairs, where was caught from behind.

* * *

"I could tear your head from your shoulders Matt, before you can even think of calling for help" Elena's voice rang in his ears, but he knew it wasn't her. "But that wouldn't benefit me,"

"Katherine" Matt just sounded exasperated. Almost used to her games by now, trying to stay one step ahead of Nik. "Of course. What do you want?" He shook himself free of her grasp. Obviously there was something traumatically, drama filled going on in Elijah's life. There is Katherine...

"Elijah. Where is he? Don't make me repeat myself" she rolled her eyes. Cocked a hip and glared at him through his friends eyes. How could 2 people be so similar and so different? How could Elijah, Mr moral himself love this one of the two?

Matt and Bekah had theories on it being the same as Damon and Elena, he didn't really love her, the idea of her, of getting another chance with the one he did love Katherine. Or Tatia in Elijah's case.

"He's not here" Matt couldn't hear chanting anymore knew he should get back down stairs.

"Well I can tell that myself. Where is he? What are they up too?"

"Nothing that concerns you Katarina" Kol's smooth accent jolting both the much younger vampires they hadn't heard him coming. "What an unpleasant surprise" Sneer evident on his face and in his voice.

"Kol" Katherine drew out his name trying not to look as though she was ready to fly at a seconds notice "I truly just want to speak with Elijah, if you could tell me where he is, I know he's not in Paris, or our home in New York"

"Yours?"

"W ... Well..." It was the first time in all their years he'd known her to stutter. "Please just tell me where he is"

"No, now I suggest you leave before Nik gets home, not sure Care or Elijah would or could save you together the mood he's in."

"Tell Elijah I came looking for him" Her hair bounced, curls flying everywhere as she spun towards the sound of Bonnie coming up the stairs behind Kol. "I'll see you all soon"

Just like that she was gone.

"I really dislike her" Bonnie said with passion.

"Elijah loves her though Bon" Kol looked along the path Katherine had taken shaking his head with thoughtfulness few would think him capable of.

"What happened downstairs? Is Rebekah ok? The others?" Matt stared straight into Bonnies green eyes, knew as much as she'd want too if it was bad she wouldn't sugar coat it.

"Well, the witches stopped fighting me, they aren't as strong as they think, plus I think Nik was putting up a good fight against it himself.

Bad news now though, they know I'm stronger, they pay more attention to that prophecy they have they are now aware of me" Bonnie leant into the comforting frame of Kol as an arm came around her, pulling her to him. She had dark smudges under her eyes from the strain of the spell.

Matt's phone rang, barely even finishing the first ring before he answered it. "Bekah? Baby are you ok?" His face gave away a mix of emotion, mostly relief that she was ok.

"Yeah sure I'll tell them, see you soon. I love you."

* * *

He noted 2 sets of eyes staring at him as he put his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. Concern and questions filling the green of Bonnies and chocolate brown of Kol's.

"They got to Nik, he's tired and hungry, which has Beks flustered a bit, he's said he wants to get home, have something to eat and an hour with his wife and he'll tell us what he knows , which isn't much, making him angry, in turn worrying Care.

Elijah is Elijah, and he is now in possession of the white oak stake. They'll be home in about 20 minutes" now he knew she was ok, Matt felt each of his muscles relax almost one at a time.

"What do we tell Elijah about Katherine?" Bonnie didn't like secrets but she disliked Katherine immensely, she may not understand Elena's life (or death choices) but she would always choose her over Katherine.

"We tell him the truth. Like we'd expect from him" Matt nodded at Kol, and left them in the hallway.

"Matts right, I still get a small tick saying that" over playing a fake twitch, he grinned at her. Kol had felt the power drain from her in the basement and had been so scared. It always is a fear she'll be drawn to far over to the wrong side of the line, that even he couldn't bring her back.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Bonnie!" Caroline's anguished voice echoed through the dark woods. Rain lashed around her, wind whipping it in all direction "Bonnie, come on. You don't want to do this" tears streamed down the blonds face as another pain filled scream pierced the air. "Oh god Bekah, I'm coming" sensing a presence but not sure where, she spun on the spot. Panic written all over her face, as another thunder clap shook the earth. "Bonnie! Please you don't have to do this! It isn't the way." _

_"God, do you hear you're self Caroline?" The young witch stepped from behind a tree. All tight and black, hair up high on her head. Eyes dark with power. She looked stunning and scary all at once, that thing about power being a turn on... Oh yeah, even though the fear and the atmosphere Caroline could see it. _

_"Bonnie please." She felt the pain of her brain haemorrhaging bringing a hand to her head she stepped closer to her friend. "Please" it was the last word she said as she hit the ground writhing in agony. She heard someone say Bonnies name, registered in some far of part of her brain the accent, her last thought that she tried desperately to voice was. "Run Nik, get Rebekah and run"_

* * *

_Bonnie spun quickly towards the voice calling her name. She knew he'd come. She'd expected him earlier than this all truths be told. _

_"Bonnie darling" as if approaching a trapped frightened animal Kol walked slowly deliberately towards her hands turned palm out. All swagger gone. _

_"I'll kill you if you take another step" _

_The power radiated off her. The very air around her seeming to spark with it. _

_"No you won't" she could and it was actually a real fear but he was choosing to believe that his bonnie was still in there. He took another step. Holding her green eyes trapped in his brown ones, no compulsion needed here, not that even an original could pull that off on a witch of her power. _

_The cockiness in his voice had he anger spiking. _

_She threw it at him, not even needing to blink she had him wincing in pain. He glanced quickly at where Caroline had fallen. She wasn't there. He was glad that at very least he'd distracted her enough for Klaus to get Caroline away, hoped he'd managed to save their sister too. _

_He had relished getting her to embrace her magic's and all she could become then the Salvatore's had killed her mum for real this time and pushed Bonnie over the edge she hadn't realised she was teetering on. They had whisked Elena away from the damage that they had caused again, and left an anger witch with only the originals to push it at. She had been terrorising mystic falls for weeks culminating in tonight and an attack on Rebekah to draw Klaus out. She'd managed to get hold of the white stake, and a spell to desiccate and kill them all but she needed to physically be near them, and she had wanted to start with Klaus, blaming him alone for most of what had happened to her over the years._

_"I love you" Kol had never uttered those words to another being in all the lives of his existence. The pain in his brain intensified as she popped more blood vessels in his head._

_"You killing me won't stop me loving you. I love you Bonnie Bennett" _

_Tears streamed down her face, anger distorting it, she flung out her hand, and Kol flew through the air into a tree with a crash. _

_"Stop saying that!" Whoosh into another tree, a younger vampire would have stayed on the floor but Kol got up faced her again. Said a silent prayer to gods he knew didn't exist. Please let this have been for a reason and faced her again. _

_"I'm poison. And your kind isn't capable of love!" hurt and loneliness looked like it would cripple her at any second._

_"Oh you know that isn't true darling, both points, you've given Your love and loyalty to freely to people who neither deserve it or see you for who you are, rather than what you can do for them" _

_The brash, vain vampire never saw himself as a sacrificial lamb but he needed her to hear this. He was now close enough to reach out and touch her; she blinked as if coming out of a trance, as he stroked her cheek. "I love you" _

_She crumpled against him. "Oh god, Kol. What have I done?" Sobs wracked her tiny frame; he caught her easily as the wind and rain died down. He picked her up carrying her towards the mansion. "I don't want to be alone. I'm so scared."_

"_You'll never be alone again; there is nothing that we can't face if we face it together"_

* * *

Kol shook himself from the memory as Bonnie handed him a glass of well-deserved wine. "I need a shower, a nap and some dinner. Care to join me?" She was feeling more like herself now.

"Where else would I be?" He smirked at her his eyes still far off though and she knew where his memories had taken him. She knew that in this moment she needed a nap more than a shower but wanted some time with Kol where they could be together. Knew that he was the one thing in her life that could keep the darkness at bay. Taking his hand in hers, she led them from the kitchen to their room.

* * *

No cliffhanger as it could work as an ending here, not one I'd be totally happy with but so/so.

Hope you enjoyed it though guys!

s x


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'll apologize now for how short this is but i'm posting this as a birthday present to myself. lol. I think its quite cute there is more to come though.

Thanks for all the favourites and alerts. They mean the world to me. Please if you can, leave me a revirew to let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Caroline sat on the edge of their bed waiting for Nik to come out of the shower. Twisting her hands in a nervous habit she thought she had outgrown over her many years. Being with Niklaus had made her see the strength she possessed, at times his love for her and hers for him could still be over whelming, to both of them. These past few days her emotions already heightened as a vampire have been haywire. From livid angry rage when he first went missing through worry, distress, more anger and rage, relief, cold determination, desperation, loneliness, fatigue, grief. You name it she'd felt it tenfold. She couldn't have told you if asked what she was feeling now.

The sound of the running water seemed too loud to her ears. Taking a deep breath she stood walked towards the bathroom. Stopping at the door to take in the sight of him leaning in the shower, palms against the wall, head down, water running down his back. He hadn't moved but she knew he knew she was there.

"Come here love" his voice still sounded raspy, though he had fed when he got in, but the love laced through it was undeniable. She had wanted to tuck him straight into bed when they got him home, but he hadn't wanted to contaminate their bed with the evil he felt he was coated in. In his head they'd made him kill her in many different ways each one breaking him a little more. Too her he looked more alone than he ever had before.

She ran to him then, not even shedding her clothes. Sopping wet in a second she curled around him, a sob escaping her before she could stop it.

He turned at the sound of it. Banded his arms around her tight enough if she'd needed air she'd have struggled.

"How can I need you so much? How can you possibly know how it is to love someone so much? Nik, I'd, I"

All the emotions she'd been struggling to contain pouring out of her in one go.

His lips met hers softly hands cupping her face as the water continued stream down over them mixing with her tears that she had no control over.

"Shh, Caroline, I'm here, I know, I feel so much for you, after a billion years alone you are my love, my heart, my life. They will pay for causing you even a second's pain." He kissed her again. Taking her mouth as though starved of her. The taste of her filled him, calmed his soul.

"Nik, I need you now." Her voice breathless, as she struggled out of her sopping wet clothes, each item, hitting the shower floor with a thud.

He scooped her up in his arms as the last piece of clothing was gone and she was naked under his hands, that to her felt as though they were everywhere. Flashing them over to the bed, dropping her, soaking wet amongst the pillows she instisted on. She imediately pulled him to her, their lips fused together. "Forever mine" he growled. Animalistic and feral. His werewolf nature exciting the darkness on her vampire side. "Forever yours" she answered as he entered her soothing both of their souls. She met him thrust for thrust, her long legs wrapped around him tightly to pull him even closer. As she quickly reached the peak, she groped for his hands twined them with hers, looked into his crystiline blue eyes. He watched her eyes cloud over as her walls clamped around him as she came, his thrusts sped up, he collapsed a melted puddle as he followed her.

They lay there fully spent for what could have been several lifetimes for all they knew. "Guess we need another shower" he. Smiled into the crook of her neck, he still hadn't moved from where he had collapsed on her yet. Had no real intention of doing so either. He felt his calm centre had returned. All of her jumped up emotions had settled, he was always her answer. Their years together cementing the undenialable bond that neither had expected or wanted when it had been obvious from the very start.

Smack! She whacked his arse with all the stregnth she had, knew it would mark even his lord ship. "Move that incredable backside then" she caught his ear in between her teeth.

"If you insist" he rose up to his elbows looking down on her with a smirk and a glint in his sparkling blue eyes. Lowering his mouth to hers, he rotated his hips. Her back arched up off the bed as she felt him harden again inside of her.

Well they did have a few days apart from each other to catch up on.

* * *

Not much content to it, but pretty enough I think to have included it. Katherine and Elijah in the next chapter Whoooo

Please hit that little blue button, let me know what you thought or any ideas on where the story should go :) xx


End file.
